Demons and Humans
by Mrs. Nanase20
Summary: The story between demons and human deities falling in love through hardships! ;) I have my own female characters for the guys to fall in love with throughout the story


_**Konnichiwa minna! I'm new to this website so I would really love your reviews and advices on my stories! :) I really love anime and love to write stories with my favorite characters. First, this is going to be a gintama story. If no one knows that anime, you're missing out! :D Second, there will be some sexual content involved and bad language so if you aren't old enough. Do. Not. Read! Lastly, feel free to read my stories as many times as you like XD**_

 _ **I do not own any of the male Gintama characters but I own my female characters! ;)**_

* * *

 **Introduction of Characters**

 **Emiko (beautiful child)**

 **Age: 19**

 **Hair: Purple**

 **Eyes: Red**

 **Personality: Quiet, Kind, Strong, Stubborn, and Mature**

 **Likes: Cooking, Cleaning, Gintoki, Children, Sweets, Helping others, Watching the stars, etc**

 **Dislikes: Sake, Fan boys, Seeing others hurt, Isumi, Thunder, Perverts, Thieves, etc**

 **She's from the human race. She's an only child and Maiko's childhood friend. She has the power to see into the past and future through her dreams and healing abilities (which runs through her mother's side of the family), fire abilities she inherited from her father, and her own ability to conjure up invisible shields to protect others. Emiko can also unconsciously lift heavy objects without noticing (which sometimes worry her friends). She's been in love with Gintoki since he moved next door with his friends. You can say love at first sight :) At the age of 23, she marries Gintoki and have two children with him the next 3 years. Emiko currently lives with her friends Maiko, Natsumi, Rika, and Akane in a two-story house with a pool in the backyard. She works at a Bakery shop part-time to help pay the rent.**

 **Maiko (dancing child)**

 **Age: 20**

 **Hair: Pink**

 **Eyes: Red**

 **Personality: Cheerful, Loud, Kind, Stubborn, and Strong**

 **Likes: Hijikata, Cooking, Helping others, Children, Animals, Shopping, Exploring, etc**

 **Dislikes: Perverts, Thieves, Fan boys, Girls flirting with Hijikata, Seeing Emiko upset or hurt, Snobby people, Isumi, etc**

 **She's from the human race. She's an only child and Emiko's childhood friend. She has the ability of levitation (which she inherited after her grandmother; her mother wasn't able to awaken her powers) and lightning (which she inherited from her father). Maiko fell in love with Hijikata after the incident with the body builder, and she always makes a bento lunch for him before he goes off to his job. She marries Hijikata at the age of 22 and have 2 kids with him the next 4 years. She currently lives with her friends Emiko, Natsumi, Rika, and Akane. She also works at a local theatre and draw for a hobby.**

 **Natsumi (Summer beauty)**

 **Age: 19**

 **Hair: Orange**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Personality: Serious, Stubborn, Kind, Mischief, and Sadistic**

 **Likes: Katsura (soon), Animals, Friends, Cooking, Taking walks, Fan boys (finds them useful), Reading, etc**

 **Dislikes: Spicy food, Perverts, Thieves, Isumi, Katsura's fan girls, Seeing others hurt, Being teased, etc**

 **She's from the human race. She's friends with Emiko, Maiko, Rika, and Akane. She lives in a two-story house with a pool in the backyard with her friends. Natsumi was in an orphanage since she was an infant and was released at the age of 18. She first meets her friends at the Cherry Blossom Festival. She doesn't find out about her parents deaths until her aunt and uncle shows up unexpected at her home. Natsumi fell in love with Katsura when she listened to him rap one day to his self. Natsumi attends a local Karate Dojo to defend herself since she's the only one out of her friends that doesn't have supernatural powers. She can win any food contest without puking.**

 **Rika (valued fragrance)**

 **Age: 19**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Hazel**

 **Personality: Quiet, Strong, Mischief, Serious, and Kind**

 **Likes: Sweets, Shinsuke, Making Isumi's life miserable, Friends, Shopping, Music, Cleaning, etc**

 **Dislikes: Fan boys, Perverts, Thieves, Seeing her friends upset, Isumi and Matako, taking pictures, animals, etc**

 **She's from the human race. She's the second child (only girl; older brother is in college). Rika's powers are ice and wind which she inherited from her father. She falls in love with Shinsuke after he saves her from a stalker. Rika is the first person to find out about Shinsuke being a demon. The reason why she makes Isumi's and Matako's life miserable is because those two always try to harm her friends so she gets even with them. The second thing that irks Rika is Tatsuma's stupidity She wonders how her friend Akane likes him. She collect cute things to relieve herself of any stress or anger because she'll start freezing everything. She lives with her friends in a two-story house.**

 **Akane (beautiful red)**

 **Age: 19**

 **Hair: Blonde**

 **Eyes: Brown**

 **Personality: Loud, Cheerful, Serious sometimes, Strong, and Stubborn**

 **Likes: Animals, Tatsuma, Sports, Children, Baking, Playing pranks, etc**

 **Dislikes: Perverts, Thieves, Seeing others hurt, Girls flirting with Tatsuma, Blood, Shinsuke, Fan boys, etc**

 **She's from the human race. Akane has no memories whatsoever of her past life so she makes up for it with her friends Emiko, Maiko, Natsumi, and Rika. She has the power of invisibility and water. Akane fell in love with Tatsuma since he helped her get a cat out of a tree. She marries him at the age of 20 and have 3 kids with him 5 years later. She dislikes Shinsuke because he's always moody and grouchy that's why she doesn't think he's good enough for their friend Rika.**

* * *

 **Gintoki Sakata A.K.A Shiroyasha**

 **Age: 20**

 **Hair: White**

 **Eyes: Red**

 **Personality: Strong, Stubborn, Humorous, Sadistic, and Wise**

 **Likes: Sweets, Alcohol, Shonen Jump, Cooking, Emiko (soon), Teasing other people, Friends, etc**

 **Dislikes: Perverts, Thieves, Seeing others hurt, Emiko's fan boys, his curly hair, Women who are clingy, Dentist, etc**

 **Abilities: Fire, High Speed Healing, Super strength, Fox Form, Speed, Scent, Sonic Hearing, Spiritual Affinity**

 **Strong points: High Endurance, Agility, Sword-wielding play**

 **Weak points: Holding back**

 **He's the strongest demon in the world: The Nine-Tails Fox. Gintoki does not have any parents, but he was later picked up by a man name Shouyou. Along side him, Shinsuke and Katsura joined the school and befriended Gintoki. He doesn't meet Tatsuma until the Joui war to rescue their sensei. He doesn't meet Hijikata until years later after the war. Gintoki was taught that one day both humans and demons would live together in harmony and that's when he meets Emiko and her friends. He slowly starts to fall in love with Emiko, which he tries to deny later on in the story, and help her in any way he can as long as she's safe. At the age of 24, he marries Emiko and have 2 children with her.**

 **Toshiro Hijikata A.K.A Thorny**

 **Age: 20**

 **Hair: Dark Green**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Personality: Serious, Strong, Stubborn, Kind sometimes, and Quiet sometimes**

 **Likes: Mayonnaise, Smoking, Maiko (soon), Training, Friends, Teasing Gintoki, Helping others, etc**

 **Dislikes: Spicy food, Dentist, Perverts, Thieves, Fan girls, Seeing others hurt, Maiko's fan boys, etc**

 **Abilities: Flying, Spiritual Affinity, Wind, Sonic hearing, Super strength, Speed, and Sensory**

 **Strong points: Agility and Sword-wielding play**

 **Weak points: Holding back**

 **He's a demon who was once a part of the Crow Clan: Karasu-Tengu. After his parents were killed, His older brother raised him since his other family members abandoned him. After his brother became blind, Hijikata left to get stronger for his brother. One night, he was attacked by other demons to get revenge against him. Hijikata put up a fight, but he was outnumbered by the other demons. He was about to be killed until Gintoki stepped in and beat the demons. After the incident, Hijikata later joins the Shinsengumi to protect the humans from demons that he fought in the past. Hijikata currently lives with Gintoki and his friends and hides their identities from the government as return gift for letting him live with them. He's the one that arrested the guy that tried to harass Maiko. He slowly started to fall in love with her when she started to make him lunch and wishing for his safety. He marries Maiko at the age of 22 and have 2 kids with her.**

 **Kotarou Katsura**

 **Age: 20**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Olive-brown**

 **Personality: Serious, Strong, Stubborn, Kind, and Mature**

 **Likes: Soba, Animals, Helping others, Natsumi (soon), Training, Cleaning, Friends, etc**

 **Dislikes: Perverts, Thieves, Seeing others hurt, Sweets, Natsumi upset, Shinsengumi, Being called Zura, etc**

 **Abilities: Speed, Super strength, Camouflage, Shape shifting, Telepathy**

 **Strong points: Swordsmanship**

 **Weak points: Women**

 **He's a demon from a clan known as Shape Shifters. Just like Gintoki, he was taught by Shouyou at a young age and grew attached to the man. Katsura is from a noble clan, but he doesn't need his family's money and name to get anywhere in life. He fought in the Joui war with Gintoki, Shinsuke, and Tatsuma to save their sensei from the bakufu. After the Joui war, Katsura lives with Gintoki and the others. Here, he first meets Natsumi when he was in the backyard rapping. He slowly falls in love with her.**

 **Shinsuke Takasugi**

 **Age: 20**

 **Hair: Dark purple**

 **Eyes: Dark green**

 **Personality: Calm, Quiet, Sadistic, Strong, and Stubborn**

 **Likes: Yakult, deceased sensei, Fighting, Rika (soon), Women, Animals, Friends,etc**

 **Dislikes: Perverts, Thieves, Being teased, Seeing Rika upset, Fan girls, Oboro, Shinsengumi, etc**

 **Abilities: Poison, Super strength, and Speed**

 **Strength: Swordsmanship and Charisma**

 **Weak points: Anger and Former Sensei**

 **He's a demon from a clan known for stealth: Hebi Clan. As a child, Shinsuke was disowned from his family for being around Shouyou's school. Shinsuke, not caring about being disowned, attends Shouyou's school and meets Gintoki and Katsura. He meets Tatsuma later on in the Joui war and he meets Hijikata when Gintoki rescues him. He lives in a two-story old fashioned Japanese mansion with Gintoki, Katsura, Tatsuma, and Hijikata. Shinsuke meets Rika one night when she was being stalked by someone. He later falls in love with her after she finds out that he's a demon.**

 **Tatsuma Sakamoto**

 **Age: 21**

 **Hair: Brown**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Personality: Cheerful, Mischief, Serious sometimes, Stubborn, and Strong**

 **Likes: Friends, Animals, Akane, Alcohol, Exploring, Making others laugh, Family, etc**

 **Dislikes: Perverts, Thieves, Seeing others hurt, Fighting unless necessary, Being made fun of in a negative way, Beaten up by Mutsu, Motion sickness, etc**

 **Abilities: Sensory, Smell, Super Sonic hearing, Speed, and Super strength**

 **Strength: Trading, Swordsmanship, Leadership, and Shooting**

 **Weak points: Motion Sickness**

 **Tatsuma is from the third strongest demon clan in the world: Werewolf. He left his family to help his friends during the Joui war. Tatsuma was the supplier of the war seeing how his family became rich off of trading. After the war, Tatsuma lives with Gintoki in an two-story old fashion Japanese mansion. Tatsuma first meets Akane when he helps her get a cat out of a tree. He falls in love with her by going on small dates with her. He marries Akane at the age of 21 and have 3 kids with her in the next 5 years.**


End file.
